A Fairy's Soul
by RaventheUndertaleTrash
Summary: Lucy gets kicked out and leaves with Erza and Wendy, they end up at the D.W.M.A were they meet the world of Soul Eater and become close friends with Soul's little group.
1. Chapter 1 How could they?

_**So I really want to thank MistressPhantomhive for helping me. She helped me get on the right track for just generally writing. I apologize for the really long wait and the general piece that was the first chapter. Really I do want to thank her for all the advice. I still don't have a plot for it though. If you have any suggestions I would be happy to hear them.I have a plan for the next 2 chapters but not the actual story.**_

* * *

Lucy's pov

I really hate my life. The guild of Fairy Tail where they "accept everyone" has been ignoring me for months. How many ,I've stopped counting. I have finally had enough of it, I just can't deal with this anymore. I don't know where I am going from here but I am leaving.

As I walk into the guild I hear various greetings from the entirety of... 4 people. Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, and finally my girlfriend Erza are the ones that saved me from doing something… rash. Wendy and Gajeel immediately knew something was wrong. Nobody else noticed the guild ignoring me because it wasn't really obvious. And when they confronted me about it and I spilled.

 _Flashback_

" _Lucy we don't want to hear your excuses" Wendy said with a tone I had never heard on her before. It sounded a bit… possessive._

" _Yeah Bunny, we want to know what's up. Don't bother lying to us, We can hear your heartbeat." Gajeel almost completely growled._

" _Look I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, nothing is wrong." I try to save them time by not whining about being ignored._

" _Lucy" She just flat out growled this time and it was terrifying._

" _Alright." I said giving up. I didn't want them to hate me, but I told them._

 _Flashback end._

Juvia just sort of...followed. She knew that something was wrong so she confronted me after a while, and I just asked myself; "Why should I hide it if she already knows?" That was the day that I found out that she loved me like a sister, and that she "didn't want to lose another one" whatever that meant. Maybe she had a sister? I don't know she doesn't really touch on it

And Erza, _my girlfriend._ That may come as a surprise _,_ and I wish that it'd happened on better circumstances, but I'm not complaining.

 _flashback_

" _Lucy." A commanding tone said. I jumped as no one had spoken to me in a while._

 _Erza had been on an s-class job with Mira, and that was supposed to last at least a month. How that worked, I don't know, but now she's been back a couple of days. And I've been expecting this for the couple days she's been back. I told her what the guild had done and she was surprised at my treatment._

 _But when she said "I'm so sorry Lucy." I was not prepared._

 _I thought that she'd eventually forget me like the others, maybe even ask me on a job because we were a team. But an apology?_

" _Please hit me. I don't deserve someone like you." She said, emotion filled her voice. She meant it. She really felt that she didn't deserve me._

" _What never why would I-what do you mean you don't deserve me." I stuttered out, trying to make sense of what she'd just said._

" _I was planning on confessing to you after the job. But I don't deserve even thinking about having you."_

 _At that moment I went through a rainbow of emotions. I'd loved her ever since I first lay eyes on her, but I always thought that she would be disgusted by me._

" _Erza come on, I'm who could never deserve you. I love you" I said as I pulled her in for a kiss._

 _Flashback end_

So I sat down and we started to talk. Talking about things that right now I'm not really sure about. I want to but I'm scared what am I going to do? Fairy Tail is my life. I'm just not prepared for this.

* * *

 _ **Again i apologize and this is probably getting annoying but still. Really also apologize for the little bit of Juvia that's not actually canon but i put it there to make it more dramatic. I don't know if that will be touched on later as I said this doesn't really have a plot. I want you to know I will take advantage of her advice and i will make sure that I work really hard on the second chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Not Alone

_**Hello! I want to thank you for still reading this even though this sucks. It really means everything to me as I suck at everything I want to do, so thanks. Alright,on with the story.**_

Narrator Pov:

When Lucy sat down they began talking. Normally they would talk about light hearted and silly things to get their minds off of how cruel their famil- their _"guildmates"_ were being.

But this time they were talking about something more serious. They were talking about leaving. And it wasn't as though Lucy could just get up and leave at any Tail was her everything. Leaving meant no friends and no family. She'd be left with _nothing._

And she wasn't the only one who realized that.

Even though they loved Lucy, Gajeel and Juvia weren't going. Being a dragon slayer meant that Gajeel was extremely loyal, and Makarov had saved him from going down a dark path. One that wouldn't end well for him. He couldn't just up and leave. And Juvia had to stay with Gajeel. She'd _always_ follow in his footsteps, because if Gajeel hadn't accepted Master Makarov's offer she would have left.

Besides, Carla had left with Pantherlily to go do something.If they all left no one could tell Carla where Wendy was, which would then lead to a very worried exceed. And a worried, overprotective Carla was something Wendy didn't want.

Lucy wasn't mad though. She accepted it. She'd still have Erza and Wendy with her. Gods, she didn't want to be alone. Especially now, when she was going to leave _everything_ she knew behind.

Juvia's point of view

The more Juvia looked at Gajeel the more she felt guilty about staying. The guilt looked like it was killing him. ' _No Juvia has to stay, I don't think I will be able to handle another one getting hurt because I'm not strong enough to protect them. Juvia knows she's being selfish by not going but, right now I don't think I'm staying for my sake anymore. I will do everything to help Gajeel.'_ I thought determined to help.

Erza's pov

I don't want to leave them behind. I've gotten almost as close to them as I have to Lucy. But, I have to do this for all of our sakes. I won't leave Lucy alone.

Of course I'd prefer if Gajeel and Juvia were coming with us, but that's not how it is. _'Come on Erza keep it together. You have to stay strong for not just Lucy, but all of us. I want you to know Fairy tail that if I find you after this we won't be comrades.'_

Narrator pov

After planning they decided to have some fun. This was, after all, their last day with each other.

But apparently fate had different plans.

As they were arguing about whether they were going to the beach or a water park, somebody turned out to have heard.

What he did next was the _not_ expected. _ **Thank you for reading! I'm really happy to write this as I'm getting a lot better. I'm really looking forward to writing the next you so much!**_


	3. Chapter 3 This is unexpected

_**I am so sorry! I had a lot of trouble with this chapter and i forgot to put the authors note. I was feeling really rushed because i had several new reviews and i wanted to thank them so.**_

 _ **Thank you Guest and Juvia's thoughts are inconsistent because she speaks in 3rd person but in her mind i would think she either addresses herself as Juvia or switches.**_

 _ **Thank you Miley and no i am not abandoning this, i would say so I will try to make this as fast as possible but i am not in the best mental state to be writing especially with schoolwork and the stress of having other people around me.**_

Natsu's POV

'Luce is leaving! I can't have 'S MINE!'

Why are they talking about whether they are going to the water park or the beach? They should be more concerned over the fact that Luce didn't even ask me! She is mine she has to do whatever i say. And I say She has to stay.

Then seeing them make up their mind fills me with anger. They are trying to take what's rightfully mine! She is a traitor not telling me anything! She deserves to be punished. My last thought before let my instincts take over

'What if i hurt her?' But i quickly brush of that thought as i feel my dragon force take over. My mind goes blank as I become more feral not caring what I do as long as I get back what is **mine.**

Erza's pov

"We shall go to the water park as the beach might get too hot. Any objections?" I ask just daring anyone to object.

"Y-yeah the beach might be too hot. Anyways they are both water aren't they? Are we making a big deal out of this anyway?" Levvy tries to make the situation better, but failing… 

Everybody else offers some sort of agreement. They are clearly scared of me. Well justified if I say so myself. 

Then of course there has to be an interruption. This one came in the form of… Natsu? He doesn't look to good. He has dragon force activated. He must have heard us talking about Lucy leaving and gotten all possessive. Over what i don't know it's not like she's his or anything...Unless he thinks so?

General pov

Natsu launched his fist just fast enough that he didn't get hit by erza's own armoured fist. They traded blows like that while Levvy and Juvia ran away with Lucy. Natsu sort of noticed her presence receding and being him thought that he needed to wrap this up quickly. Noticing her teammate gearing up to do a iron fist she immediately re-quipped into her Flame Empress armour.

It wasn't that powerful as he spent a lot of energy to keep his dragon force going as he relied on instincts alone instead of determination. So she thought this would be easier than under normal circumstances. She was wrong though, Very wrong. Because you see a dragon slayer's instincts are very strong and they will stop at nothing if a loved was hurt or _taken away_.

"Requip: Heaven's wheel!" She shouted fully prepared to fight for Lucy because she cared and she wasn't going to surrender her to this idiotic fool. ' _If he thinks he can take lucy from us after what he did, He must be an suicidal idiot. Because there is no way i'm letting him have her!_ ' She means it too. Already getting prepared to skewer the delusional bastard she remembers Lucy's smile, Juvia's fawning over Gray showing how much she cared for him, Wendy's shy innocence, All ruined by _him._ She was going to end him no matter **what**. _' She isn't giving up. She's trying to keep Luce away from me. She wants her for herself._ Luce is dating Erza remember that. She's not yours she's hers.'

They both were not prepared to fight and Erza no matter how bad she wanted to kill him she would never hurt him because she was a fairy and fairies don't kill. Anyways she would still give him a beating as he thinks that **her** Lu is his. She will always be hers and no one was going to change that.

They both gear up to end this and there is a moment that everything stops. Everything is silent and they don't move. Then all hell breaks loose and nobody can hear their own thoughts. Just like they thought it would be if two fairies fought. Little they knew it was happening and they would destroy each other if not stopped along with the town.

The explosion cleared and they both stood on the verge of collapsing but one was still going strong as her determination told her that the battle wasn't done until her Lu was away from him. She knew she was strong and would take care of herself but she still fought. She hated when she thinks she can't take care of herself. She will still fight for her because she loves her.

She moves in for the last strike. He catches her hand and manages to flip her. She is sent sprawling out of the way. He stands up and attempts to walk over to her, but she's up already and slamming him into the pavement.

He's knocked out on the pavement but not for long. Erza knows this as she takes a rope to tie him up. She takes out her lacrima and calls lucy.

 _ **Again thank you for leaving reviews and i am so sorry for the wait you always have to go through. If there are any mistakes or parts that are confusing don't hesitate to leave a review or message me. If you also just want to say something i will try to respond immediately.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Explanation

**_Listen. I am so sorry for the wait you had to endure. I had most of this just sitting there. I just didn't know how to make it longer and end it so I just settled with this as it's going to be the best anyone 'll get outta me._**

Lucy's pov

What is Natsu doing here? I start to protest as Levvy and Juvia start to pull me away. They are surprisingly strong for being some of the "weaker" members. I give up and just let them drag me to wherever. I end up being shoved into my apartment. They lock the door behind them and i'm suddenly scared. They ask me what we are going to do about this. I honestly don't know. I don't think i can get away from this. I have to run today. He cannot beat Erza. As if cued a tremor ran through Magnolia and we heard an explosion. We all had the same thought running through our heads 'Did Erza win?' We all knew she was strong but nobody is invincible. We all looked up and were preparing to run but were interrupted by my lacrima ringing. I answered it and saw Erza with a tied up Natsu in the background.

"Lucy you need to go, now." She ordered coming to the same conclusion as me.

"yeah we know" I reply. Then suddenly she busts out in tears."I don't want to leave!" She wails. I cringe knowing what the problem was. "Don't worry we can still talk. Or if you don't want to do this anymore i can leave alone." She immediately leans back as if she was struck. I hate doing this to her but she needs to know that she doesn't have to come. "Lucy i would never let you do this alone!" She shouts, but it is understandable. She has abandonment issues after all.

I let her know that i was only suggesting it knowing that she would never abandoning me. She still looks hurt but I needed to say it. Not saying it makes it seem like I'm forcing it on her. She always has the option to leave.

"I'm sorry for reacting like that Lu." She apologizes.

"It's alright. I kinda expected it anyway. There's no need to apologize." I try to console her. It was my fault in the first place.

"Anyway now that that is behind us, we need to figure out where we're going, how, and why. Natsu can easily track us down and running from Fiore doesn't seem like an option." She gets to the point of this conversation.

"I thought that we could go to Crocus. It doesn't seem like the best option but it's pretty far away. Also sabertooth would surely help us if we explain our situation." I explained our situation to her. After all sabertooth still has a bit of a rivalry with fairy tail so this chance isn't one that they seem to be able to pass.

She nods and disconnects the call, leaving me to sit in silence and my thoughts for a moment before cleaning up. I still had to pay fairy tail one last visit to make sure that I wouldn't have any more.

 ** _I am so seriously sorry. I just couldn't muster up the energy to live let alone write. The spark that drove me to start writing is gone with most of me in general. I'm writing this at 2 am to. get the message across that I will not be likely updating in like a year. In school I was falling apart. It got better at literally the last days of school and now I have been plunged back into the darkness of my life. I am not in the mental state to be writing anymore and I don't like this fandom anymore. I never really did as I have not even finished the tenrou arc. I have not watched past the second season of soul eater and this is hardly a crossover but the next chapter will solve that. I'm so sorry for this super long an but just wanted to tell you that you better not be expecting a chapter anytime soon. If I can be bothered to try and write it will most likely being a few lines so yeah. Sorry but my mental state comes before anything else and I'm pretty busy trying and failing to muster up the energy to live through each day. So sorry for not being a good author. I'm super f*cked up in the head right now and probably will be until school started again. You know if I actually make it to the next school tear. So sorry and goodbye._**


End file.
